Just tell me why?
by lux thebarbarionwarrior
Summary: [Happens after the episode in grevolution when Kai, Rei and Max left] All about Tyson ruminating about why his friends left him alone.


Hey how are you doing guys this is my third fanfic. Read on. Read on.

This one comes after the first few episodes of g-revolution when the bladebreakers team got separated for the tag team championship.

SUMMARY: All on Tyson's point of view of why his team mates left him.

DISCLAIMER: This doesn't belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Tell me Why?**

**Flashback**

"_Why?" I was shocked._

"_Wait Rei tell me what's the problem in being a bladebreaker?" Tyson asked. He was shocked at Rei and Max's sudden behavior._

"_You are the problem Tyson" Rei blurted out._

_Tyson was shocked out of his wits. It felt like slapped on the face and not only that his best friends had betrayed him._

_Both Kenny and Hilary were present there. 'Oh! Tyson' Hilary thought._

'_How can Rei and Max do this to Tyson? So much for being best friends' Kenny thought, he was angry._

_Rei immediately left after that._

"_I'm sorry Tyson" Max said and then he too left the distressed Tyson. He was felling bad about all this._

_In Tyson's mind 'Why? Just tell me why? Tell me what did I do deserve always being?'_

"_Just tell me why………………?"_

**End Flashback**

Tyson's P.O.V

"Why?" I uptroublely got up. Relief spread through me "It was just another bad dream".

I then looked around to see what time it was. Seeing the room was dark I gestured that it was still dark and my shouting had not woken Daichi, Kenny and my brother Hiro.

Then the dream again came to my mind. "Why? Just why do I keep dreaming my past over n' over?" I starting thinking, though thinking is not my stuff but I had to find out went wrong.

"Just what went wrong?"

"I never abused them in any way then why did leave me alone?" Tyson was very angry of being betrayed by those he thought were his best friends.

"Yes, I some times ignored. Was that the reason?"

"But they would not leave me alone for just that and they always did forgive me for my idiotic behavior" Tyson thought harder which was making him sad as he thought more.

"Or was something wrong in me"

"Or was it the way I treated them" Tyson thought he got that correct something didn't felt correct.

"Why would Max and Rei leave me and not even them even Kai even he left me alone"

Memories began to flash in his head.

**Flashback**

_Daichi's beyblade STRATA DRAGOON had stopped spinning ensuring Kai's victory as his DRANZER was still moving after the final attack. Everyone in the audience was cheering for the victor KAI HIWATARI._

_Tyson was very happy that Kai would be his partner since the beybattle was done to decide his partner for the tag team championship. _

"_Kai has won the match now he and Tyson would partner up for the tag team championship tournament" it was Tyson's older brother Hiro who announced the news._

_After few hours "Ladies and gentlemen there has been some modifications (the audience was confused) about Tyson's partner._

"_What?" Sounded from all sides of the beystadium. _

"_Instead of Kai Tyson will partner up with Daichi (everyone was shocked), since Kai has left we have no choice but to have Daichi in his place" Hiro announced._

_After everyone had gone home "Bro. what's happening?" Tyson asked._

"_I have no idea Ty but he left this letter for you"._

_Dear Tyson,_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave this suddenly without even telling you but I had to. Since Rei and Maxi had left I was confused for I didn't know what to do. Then I realized I had nothing here so I'm leaving to join the demolition boys. I'll see you in the tournament._

_I'm sorry but if you can, please forgive me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kai Hiwatari_

**(A/N: I'm not sure if Kai ever send this type of letter to Tyson in the series. Don't mind I wrote this to increase the tragedy of betrayal that Tyson thinks he's gone through).**

_Tyson clenched his fists in anger and tore the letter into hundredths of pieces._

_How could you Kai……………..?"_

**End Flashback **

Tyson had enough he couldn't take this betrayal anymore.

"I've to stop think about them now" Tyson outside in the dark to have a walk but he wasn't sure that he could stop thinking about them since they had spent so much time together and had always looked up to each other in times of trouble when they had to stop the evil organizations from stealing the sacred bit beasts.

"They were so happy and caring towards me. Then why?" Tyson was sad but all the more curious to know why they left him with no definite reason and also why did they had to insult him before they left.

"I just want to know, just why did they leave me alone?" Tyson screamed in that silent and haunting night that was echoing all over the place.

"Was it because I sometimes acted rashly towards them or was it because I sometimes ignored their advice or what they told tell for my own good" but a voice in Tyson's mind told him that this was not the true reason.

"So, what do think is the reason huh you fucking asshole?" Tyson was getting really angry at the irritating that was inside his brain and taking nonsense.

The voice smirked, "Now you're pissing me off YOU bumping baboon go piss someone else".

The voice ignored him and just laughed "easy tiger why would I want to leave my own body".

"Now I had enough now spit it out what you know"

"Alright, alright I'll tell you…….." the voice stopped speaking. "Hey where you if you want to go first tell me the reason and do whatever you want" Tyson was frustrated now.

"I'm not gone yet. Tell me thought that you're beyblade skills were more good than Rei, Max and Kai's, tell me".

"Yes" Tyson thought about, "so you mean you mean to tell me that they………" he asked.

"Aah! Now are getting it smarty pants"

"So, you're saying that take away my world championship title" Tyson said clenching.

"No" the voice felt like it sweat dropped in anime style. "Then what?" Tyson was really angry for not finding out the true reason of his friends abrupt leave.

"Are you an idiot, can't you just understand that they are jealous that you're a lot better than them and they just want to prove it they are the best" the voice said.

"Yes I think that's the reason but I any thing like that when I was with them" Tyson was again mumbling in his dream world again.

"Yes that's it I understand now the reason why they left"

"That's just a show of underage behavior against their own best friends" Tyson was clenching his teeth in anger.

"If that's the case then I'll just have to make sure that they lose their first match in the tournament" Tyson was smiling an evil grin at his plan. Then again he grew sad.

"Then again I still consider them my best friends and I can't do it, it would be a show of irresponsibility. I shouldn't do it"

"No, I just can't"

"But why did they have to insult me like that" this was getting out of hand.

"Just tell me why……….?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: So, what do you think about this one huh? This is my third fanfic. For a change I decided to write something a lot boring to even think about. I decided to this one of my first beyblade fan fiction to be a sadist and I had it in my mind for a long time now. If you're thinking I'd continue writing boring fan fictions in the future you might get to read fictions on a lot more interesting bases.)


End file.
